Kayla Taylor
Kayla Taylor is the Blue Animantarx Ranger of the Ninjasaur Rangers, and can develop spikes from her body when she feels threatened. Biography Kayla grew up with her dad and two protective older brothers. Her mother had died in childbirth. Her father is a scientist at Jurrasicorp. Kayla had a special gene which allowed her DNA to be altered with Animal DNA without killing or harming her. The scientists at Jurrasicorp exploited this discovery and took Kayla from her home. Dr. Taylor didn't find out until months later but was unable to do anything anyway but was allowed to bring her home. She was still taken from home multiple times until her older brothers had decided enough was enough and moved with Kayla out into to their own apartment when she was 15. Since, Jurrasicorp has been hunting her down without much success. Their father remains oblivious to their location. She was almost late for school, where her friend Natalie managed to get the attention of their classmate Akira. Kayla, not wanting to get involved, left the class and noticed another classmate getting picked on. She (and Akira) went to make sure he was all right, and then had to head to Gym. Akira wanted to skip out, but Kayla dragged him along, telling him that if his fanclub found out he was sick he'd get swarmed. She promptly sicced Natalie and some of the other fangirls on Akira, to his irritation. He still asked her on a date, to her surprise; his reason was she wasn't one of the fangirls. She agreed. Classes went by, and Kayla ended up sparring with Akira. A groin kick got her the victory, and she went back to class. Afterwards she and Akira got to talking, and she hauled him to an ice rink. After a skating session, they headed out, and were followed. It turned out both of them were familiar with Jurassicorps, so they lured their stalker into an alley and captured him. The scientist claimed to be a former employee who now wanted to fight back, though Kayla was still suspicious despite the fact that he was the same man who'd helped her escape Jurassicorps three years earlier. They decided to have one of Akira's ninjas trail the scientist, and let him go. They were also followed by Dante Yamamoto, the boy they'd helped out earlier, along with another boy named Luke Brooks. As she and Akira got them caught up on the situation, someone started screaming. A Velociraptor was attacking civilians. The others quickly took the creature down, revealing even more dinosaur-based powers. Everyone headed back to Akira's place. They had to head out to fight a Pterodactyl soon after that. Personality Calm and serious, doesn't really trust easily as you have to show that you won't do anything to regret trusting you, sarcastically humorous, very smart and protective of the few that she deeply cares about, doesn't like to be involved in a fight and would rather be reading while relaxing in a quiet place, has a fiery temper but doesn't blow up often, slightly anti-social. Arsenal *Blue Double-Bladed Sword Staff *Blue Animantazord Appearance Brown mid-back length hair usually in a ponytail or wore loose, blue-violet eyes, fair skin, 5"8ft, 152lbs, athletic build, blue sleeveless turtleneck top, fingerless gloves, white jeans, black combat boots. Category:Rangers with Superpowers